


False Advertisement

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: The sudden stream of callers was upsetting even without the post. Written for JWP #16.





	False Advertisement

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Remarkably silly. And absolutely no beta. Written in a huge rush. Be very afraid. I know I am.
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for JWP #16: [a picture of a vintage advertisement.](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1676384.html)

“For the last time, young man, I am telling you that you have the wrong address. There is no ‘Vigor and Co’ here!”  
  
Holmes and I exchanged half-alarmed looks as Mrs Hudson’s voice rose in uncharacteristic exasperation (well, uncharacteristic except when Holmes forgot himself in his chemical researches). As one, we hastened down the stairs just in time to see Mrs Hudson shut the front door with unusual vehemence.  
  
“Whatever is the matter, Mrs Hudson?” I asked.  
  
She threw up her hands. “Oh Doctor Watson, it’s utterly impossible! There have been a dozen people at the door this morning, all clamouring for some business that sells exercise saddles or some such nonsense. Two of them were so insistent, and so rude, that they reduced the maid to tears. Our house-boy threatened to punch the next one in the nose, so I’ve had to handle all callers. It’s driving me to distraction! And then there’s the not-so-small matter of the post!”  
  
“The post?”  
  
“Yes! Just look at all the letters that came in with the afternoon post!”  
  
Holmes lost no time in examining the stack of letters threatening to spill off of the side table. “Hm,” he said at last. “My dear Mrs Hudson, I shall investigate the matter. Just leave it to me.”  
  
“Thank you, Mr Holmes, that is most kind.”  
  
It did not take Holmes long to discover the cause of the sudden inundation of visitors and mail to our address. A prominent advertisement had been placed in one of the papers, with the address of the exercise saddle company printed as “221 Baker Street.” The true address of Vigor & Co was 21 Baker Street. Others might have assumed this was a simple typographical error, but not Holmes. He discovered the truth lay with a disgruntled reporter at that paper with a grudge against Holmes and his employer both.   
  
The paper not only paid Holmes for bringing this problem to their attention, but published an apology to Vigor & Co and Mrs Hudson for the inconvenience caused by the ‘error’, as well as running the corrected advertisement in prime placement for a full week.  
  
Vigor & Co also expressed their appreciation. The senior member of the firm came to Baker Street to express his thanks to Holmes for discovering the problem, and his regrets to Mrs Hudson for being put to such trouble.  
  
Two days later, an exercise saddle machine was delivered to 221 Baker Street, complete with both a regular saddle and a ladies’ side saddle. Mrs Hudson was charmed, but Holmes merely dismissed the gift as good advertising.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 16, 2017.


End file.
